Halloween Dream Madness
by LittleLeopardess
Summary: DO NOT read this if you are under 18. Has major adult themes in it--in my opinion. Draco x Harry pairing. I gave you fair warning here. If you don't like it, please don't review. More of a summary at the top on the story for whats in it. ONE SHOT.


**Firstly, I do not own Harry Potter. JK Rowling does though I wish I did!**

**Second, this really isn't for kids. It deals with transvestites and gays. I don't think that's suitable for children. I can't stop you if you read it, but do NOT review that you don't like them. You're getting your warning here.**

**Third it's a one shot. I just wanted to write _something_ and this is what came from my best friends suggestion and my own mind.**

**Four ITS NOT A SONG FIC…though I used the chorus from "Time Warp" and a stanza from "I'm Going Home". I do NOT own either of those. They belong to the author of the movie Rocky Horror Picture Show and all other respective parties.**

**"Draco x Harry become transvestites and work Hogwarts castle for money. They want to gain money to help Hermione because she is in the hospital. She was in a fatal chemistry project involving a banana." That was my best friends random help of inspiration for a fan fiction for me to write. I asked her to give me a couple and an idea…that's what I get. Hahaha I love her so.**

**It's kind of weird…not my favorite I've wrote (though I enjoyed it tons) but definitely different hahaha. Enjoy? XD I hope so.**

**Please, if you review make it positive criticism. Don't waste my time saying this is offensive. Once again, you do not have to read it.**

* * *

"Halloween?" Ron quirked his head to the side. Hermione sighed and threw her hands up. "Ron, we've explained this before!" She rolled her eyes.

"Well, what's the point 'Mione?" Ron crossed his arms, becoming defensive with her. "It's a muggle thing. Kids dress up and go out around their neighborhoods and go trick or treating. Basically they get free candy from strangers for a night while getting to play dress up."

"What's so great about that?" Hermione huffed at his question. Harry leaned back against the white wall of Hermione's new flat in London. It was tiny, but more then comfortable for her. It smelled of fresh new books and a light lavender smell.

Harry finally decided to interrupt the two. "Hermione let me explain." He saw her cross her arms and glare at Ron. Some things never changed. "Ron, it's a night for _fun_. Only _kids_ go around for candy. Adults still _do_ dress up, but they go to parties. There's usually alcohol, music, dancing, maybe a game or two, possibly a small bon fire and food. It's generally decorated with pumpkins people have carved into, bats, zombies…on and on. All 'Mione wants is a party with the three of us, but dressed up."

Ron sighed. "I just don't see the point." Ron looked at Hermione. "But _fine_. I'll do it." A smile instantly crossed Hermione's face. She jumped up and hugged Ron hard. "Thank you! _Finally_!"

"Well, when is it?" Hermione got an evil gleam in her eye. "In a week, and tomorrow Ronald, we are going costume shopping!"

Ron looked horrified. "But 'Mione!" An evil grin spread across her normally innocent face. "No! We're going!"

Harry grinned at the two as they continued to bicker back and forth. Sure, they weren't dating which was for the best, but sometimes it sure felt like they were.

* * *

A week later Harry found himself dressed up as a girl in Hermione's living room flat. He had gone out and bought a bra. He figured he picked way too big of a size considering he used a whole tissue box just stuffing them full.

Hermione had lost it in giggle fits when she had opened the door for him. "Lovely make up, skirt and heels Harry. Oh and nice boobs! You're a natural!"

Ron poked his head over the couch to see Harry's get up. "My name isn't Harry anymore, it's Helena." Harry winked at the two and blew them both a kiss. Hermione was holding her stomach she was laughing so hard.

"Well, what are you Ron? Come here." Ron sighed at Harry's request and he got up. He was dressed up as a vampire. Obviously Hermione had took make up to his face because his freckles were no longer visible. He was deathly pale with "blood" running out of his mouth.

"Bleh!" Ron said dramatically and threw his cape over his face. "Did I do it right?" Hermione laughed even harder. "Ah, I love you boys." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes and grinned.

"So, what exactly are you then 'Mione? You're just dressed all sexy."

Harry knew _exactly_ what she was. Hermione had a little black maids outfit on. Her hair was pulled back into a bun and deliberate curls framed her face. The white apron stood out against the sleek black of the dress, while white tool made the skirt poof out at the bottom. To top the outfit off she had fish net stockings on and three inch black high heels on.

"I'm a sexy maid Ron. I told you that already." Ron nodded and grinned, looking at her up and down. Harry shook his head.

"Alright 'Mione, what are we in for tonight?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen to get a drink. "Well first, pictures are a _must_. Then? I found this movie called The Rocky Horror Picture Show….be open minded you two. It's about transvestites but it's actually quite an entertaining movie!"

Ron once again was confused. "Transvestites?" Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Guys, or girls, who dress in the opposite clothing." Ron looked at Harry. "Does he count then?" Hermione shook her head. "No, because he doesn't do it all the time. Or at all except for Halloween."

"Ron," Harry said from the kitchen after grabbing a coke. "You'll just see in the movie. I've seen the cover for the movie but never actually watched it. You'll just…get it."

"Alright Mate…" Ron looked nervous. "Well, pictures!" Hermione said cheerfully. They spent the next hour taking tons of funny pictures. After that they popped in the movie.

Surprisingly enough, the three of them enjoyed the movie immensely. They danced when the Time Warp came on, they laughed at the over acting in certain parts, amazed at the way they dressed and even more so shocked at the end when the other guys who were "straight" were dressed up in a corset, fish nets, high heels and make up.

"How do they do it? How can they _walk_ in those heels?! Much less _run_!" Ron said laughing. "I don't know Ron, but it absolutely amazes me!" Hermione giggled.

The rest of the night was fun. They danced around, ate and drank. Eventually the three of them crashed in the living room around four in the morning.

* * *

"Ugggg…" Harry said the next morning. Moving to stretch, he found that he was not alone in bed. Rubbing his eyes he grabbed for his glasses on his nightstand. Putting on his glasses he glanced down.

"AH!" Harry yelled and scrambled out of bed. Not realizing he had heels on, he stumbled, got caught in the sheets and fell promptly over the edge of the bed onto the floor. "Oof!"

A mumble came from the bed. "Harry?" Sleepily opening his eyes, Draco Malfoy stared down at him. "What are you doing in my bed?" Harry yelled once again.

"What do you mean, Harry?" Draco sat up. Harry gaped as he noticed instantly what Draco was wearing. He had on a black corset, black panties, stockings, black high heels and a gaudy pearl necklace. He also had makeup on. Thick black eyeliner circling his eyes, dark black eye shadow and his eyebrows were made to look thick and black.

He looked just like…like…Frank-N…..the thought slipped Harry's mind as he looked down at himself, in the exact same get up.

"What am I doing in this?!" Harry got up wobbling, slightly panicking. Something didn't feel quite _right_ about this all. Where was Ron? Where was Hermione? _Why_ was he dressed up like this?

"Here, let me help you up love." Draco held out a hand to Harry. "What did you just say?" Draco raised an eyebrow. "I said let me help you?" Harry shook his head. "No, no, after that."

Draco became suddenly very angry. "Harry, you're hurting my feelings." His voice deepened into a smooth, guarded drawl as he pulled his hand back. "If you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore, just tell me. Stop with all of this sudden pretending you don't know what's going on."

Harry's eyes bulged out of his head. "B-boyfriend…?" Harry stuttered. "Yes, _Potter_, Boyfriend!" Draco got up out of bed.

"W-what about Ron? Where is Ron?" Harry moved slowly. These heels were considerably taller then the ones he just wore last night for…for…what? He struggled to remember.

"_Weasley_?" Draco glared at him. "Why would you care about a stupid Slytherin?" Harry was startled into a laugh. "Ron, a Slytherin?"

Draco huffed. "Don't tell me you fancy _Him_ now! Is that why you're acting like this?" Harry looked at him confused. "No, no I don't fancy Ron like that at all! He's just my best mate."

"Since when?" Draco screamed. "You said you hated him just yesterday! Are you seeing someone, more specifically _him_, behind my back?!" Harry sighed, resting his face in his hands. On an instant whim, Harry decided to go along with this madness.

"No, no, I don't fancy him at all, I promise. Just you Draco…" Harry peeked at him through his fingers. Draco was breathing heavily in an angry way. "We've wasted enough time here. We've got to go eat and get ready for our show."

"Er, I think I've forgotten what show…? I must have hit my head too hard when I fell this morning…" Harry lied.

"We act out different scene's from The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Today we're doing the Time Warp, remember?" Harry nodded, pretending to remember. "Why are we doing this again?"

"How could you forget about 'Mione?" Draco's mouth was open. It felt so weird to hear Draco call Hermione 'Mione. "What's wrong with her?" Harry took a step towards Draco as his eyes watered. This was so _not_ the Draco he knew.

Draco sniffed. "She was eating a banana in potions and it dropped in her potion. It exploded and she had to be taken to St. Mungo's Hospital. Her parents don't have enough money to help her so we decided to do this get up to raise money to help them cure her!"

Harry nodded. Why would 'Mione eat a banana? Especially while in class? This didn't make much sense…that didn't sound like Hermione at all.

"Okay, okay, I remember now…Let's go Draco." Draco clung to Harry. "Why wont you call me love? What is wrong with you this morning?" Draco sniffled. "Uh, I'm sorry l-love." Draco bit his lower lip. "Kiss?" he said in a soft voice.

Harry smiled weakly and leaned in to peck Draco on the lips. Draco had other thoughts in mind as Harry found himself in a deep passionate kiss. Surprisingly enough, Harry extremely enjoyed the kiss. _But I'm not gay…I think?_ he thought to himself as he pulled Draco closer.

Draco pulled back. "Darling, we have to get going or were going to be late, for real." Harry was pulled out of the boys dormitory.

As soon as they stepped out they were immediately in the Great Hall, on stage. "It's just a jump to the left…" He heard himself sing as he moved. "Then a step to the right. Put your hands on your hips and bring your knees in tight." Harry mimicked what he was singing. "Then it's the pelvic thrust, that really drives you insane. Lets do the time warp again. Lets do the time warp again."

Draco stood on his right side, doing and singing exactly what he was. Why was this so _familiar_ but _not_?

The show ended. People were screaming cheers and Harry bowed. "Thank you, thank you!" He heard Draco call out. Harry looked into the audience to see Ron's bright red hair standing out in the crowed. He naturally sent him a smile and received a death glare. Looking at his outfit he saw that Ron was indeed in Slytherin school robes.

An odd sensation crossed him as he felt that he shouldn't be here, he was already out of school. He just knew he really needed to see Hermione. She'd know what was going on.

Harry frowned back at Ron and turned to the side with a smile on his face to Draco. Suddenly there was no one left in the Great Hall but Harry and Draco. "We made…" His voice trailed off and the two were dressed in normal clothes, standing next to Hermione's bedside.

She was in a coma. Her face was deathly pale. Harry leaned down and kissed her forehead. "We'll get the money to help figure out how to save you 'Mione."

Once again Harry found himself in bed with Draco, cuddling. Draco was fast asleep looking angelic in the moonlight coming through the window. Tonight, they wore no make up or costumes. "Mmmm…" He heard Draco sigh in his sleep as he snuggled closer to Harry.

Gently Harry ran his fingers through Draco's platinum blonde hair. It was soft to the touch. He had always wondered what it would feel like in real….in real…what? Harry's eyes narrowed as he struggled to keep that thought.

He must have passed out because the next time he woke up he was already out on stage again, doing the next part of The Rocky Horror Picture Show. Today? Today Rocky played. Neville played Rocky and did an amazing job at it.

A part of Harry felt as if he was in a _dream_. He moved through the motions, the words, not remember a thing after it was over.

This became a constant every day. Dress up as a transvestite, do another part of the movie, go to bed, get up, dress up, act, see Hermione, go to bed. On and on and on it went until the final scene.

Harry stood on stage singing "Smile, and that will mean I may," Tears swelled up in his eyes. " 'Cause I've seen blue skies through the tears in my eyes." He took a deep breath, "And I realize I'm going home."

Draco watched from the sidelines with tears in his eyes. He _loved_ to see Harry act this particular scene, every single time.

That night Harry lied in bed with Draco. He became so comfortable with him that he didn't realize how _wrong_ this really was. _This wasn't…normal?_ Shaking his head he looked down at Draco.

"Draco?" Harry said softly, skimming his lips over Draco's. "Yes love?" Draco muttered back, his deep gray eyes locked onto Harry's lips. "Didn't we used to fight? I feel as if I had a _dream_ that you were my enemy in school…" Harry trailed off.

Draco kissed him softly. "What a weird dream Potter." He said back in a long drawl. Now _that_ felt more right. How was _that_ right? "And Ron was my best mate but he was Gryffindor and _you_ were in Slytherin…"

"I _am_ in Slytherin….." Harry looked at him funny. "No, no we're both Gryffindor…" Draco shook his head.

"Wake up Harry." Draco said to him and started to shake him. "No, no, you're my boyfriend and we've got to go out…to go out to…"

"Wake _up_ Harry."

"Draco,…we've got to go…make money…'Mione…"

_"Harry, Wake up!"_

"Draco.." Harry sighed as he was roughly shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see Hermione standing over him in her Halloween costume from the previous right. Ron hovered over her with a worried look on his face.

"Harry, are you awake now?" She asked hurriedly. She didn't want to go through him opening his eyes again to still be asleep.

Harry groggily sat up. "No, I mean yes. I'm up, I'm up." Harry rubbed his head. "I think you had too much to drink last night, Mate." Ron muttered and thrust a cup of black coffee in Harry's hands.

Rubbing his eyes with one hand, Harry yawned. "I guess so."

"So what was your dream all about now that you're awake? You _were_ talking in your sleep." Hermione sat down next to him. Harry took a deep drink from his coffee and told them everything he could remember.

Ron laughed. "Me, Slytherin? Hahaha! Enemies Harry! Really!" Harry rolled his eyes. "Why was Draco in your dream Harry?" Hermione asked. He shrugged. "No idea. Oh well."

"And I somehow was in a coma from a banana falling into a potion?" Harry nodded. Hermione laughed. "I think I get it. Harry must truly fancy Draco and he wanted his banana but instead of accepting that I some how get into the mix and end up in a coma!"

Harry glared at her and Ron as they laughed really hard. "Shut up you guys!"

"Come on Mate, you know that's pretty bloody funny." Ron grinned at him. Harry finally cracked a smile. "I guess so."

"No more drinking and watching that movie! Or more dreams will plague you Harry!" Hermione snickered as she said it.

The rest of the day they poked fun at Harry and while they weren't looking he would think back on his dream. He wondered if what he felt with Draco in his dream would be how it was in real life. _Likely not_, he decided, _Draco hates me in real life._ Content with his decision in his mind, he put the dream behind him and decided to never cross dress again. Not even for Halloween.


End file.
